Photgraphs and Memories
by JudithG41
Summary: Takes place a short while after Rosie Malone walked away leaving Starsky to deal with his feelings. I started this story about ten years ago but it ground to a halt when life got in the way. For some reason it called me back and, with a LOT of help from Tonya, it's finally finished. Thanks Tonya for being patient with me.


**Photographs and Memories**

Dave Starsky got out of the cab almost before it had fully stopped and stood, disconsolately, hands in his pockets, staring at the scenery around him. In front of him he could see nothing but hills and valleys, seemingly stretching out forever. To the right and left were hundreds and hundreds of tall trees, behind stood his only link with civilization, and he had to resist with all his might the urge to leap back inside the cab and escape, back to the city where he felt so at home. Only pride, and the fact that he had promised Hutch to see this through, kept his feet firmly planted on the ground. Undecided about how to spend an unexpected weekend off, the two had finally agreed to toss a coin, with the winner having the final choice. Starsky knew that he would choose someplace where they could both relax and be pampered for a while. He also knew that he would lose the toss if Hutch had anything to do with it. As it turned out though they never even got to find the coin. Dobey had called them both into his office and pulled rank. Sure he had done so nicely, in a manner that made it impossible for either of them to refuse, but still Starsky had tried. It was only when Hutch had looked at him full on and he had seen the longing in his eyes that he had finally relented.

As he gloomily turned to watch Hutch pay the cab fare he thought back to the morning before in Dobey's office when a friend of the captains had contacted him needing help with a project that provided weekend adventures for underprivileged children. Some of the kids came from the inner city areas where crime was rampant and gang membership a part of growing up. Others were from single-parent families and this was probably the only break for both the kids and their parents. This weekend a trip into the hills had been arranged for a mixed group of twelve youngsters. Unfortunately for the team manager one of the helpers had fallen ill and this left him one pair of experienced hands short. Having spent most of the afternoon calling various people he had drawn a complete blank until he had contacted Harold Dobey. As an old friend the captain had been unable to turn him down, and besides, he knew that Hutch was an ideal candidate for the job. Dobey had decided to try and push his luck at badgering Starsky to go along as an extra pair of hands but he had been quite surprised when the curly haired detective had agreed, albeit reluctantly. So Dobey had phoned Father Mac back and told him that both Starsky and Hutch would meet the rest of the group at the starting point early the next morning.

Starsky watched as Hutch picked up his backpack and threw it onto his shoulder. He was taking in the same scenery as his partner had already done a few moments before and the smile on his face grew wider by the minute until Starsky thought his face would split apart. Turning quickly away to hide his feelings, Starsky wondered again how he could have so easily with given in to his Captain's proposition. He told himself, over and over, that he was here for Hutch and for the kids. They were, after all, a lot like the way he might have been if it hadn't had been for his Mothers intervention by sending him to live with his Aunt and Uncle.

Starsky occasionally wondered where he would be now if it hadn't have been for them and John Blaine. It had taken all of them a while to get his head straightened out and set him back on the right path, but they had all stuck to it, despite all of the things he had said and done. Starsky had been unsure just when he had decided to stop fighting and to work with them but he was glad that he had, and he loved those people for caring enough to stick with him. That love had seen him through his army service in a war he would rather forget, and it had seen him through the training to become what he had always wanted to be…a cop. The proudest moments of his life were on the day he had graduated from Police Academy and the people he had loved most were there to see it. That was the day when he had finally made peace with his Mother for sending him away, finally understanding the sacrifice she had made.

The thought of those he loved brought his mind crashing, with lightning speed, back to the present and to the real reason he had agreed to come out to this wilderness. Out here he could hide, be a kid again. Back home he was a grown man whose heart was breaking in two. A few weeks back he had fallen deeply and totally in love with Rosie Malone. What he hadn't known was who, and what, her Father was and what he was about to do courtesy of the FBI. The day that she had told him she was going to leave with her Father and disappear into protective custody Starsky's world came crashing down around him with such force that it had knocked him sideways. He remembered watching her leave, her quiet 'I love you David Starsky,' ringing in his head as she walked away. Then he had begun to run, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until he was flat out. All he could hear was the splatting of his feet as his sneakers pounded the ground at a tremendous speed. He had run until he thought his lungs would burst apart and, when he could finally run no more, he had collapsed in a ball at the foot of a large tree, head in his hands and tears running silently down his face. It was there Hutch had found him some three hours later and had quietly lifted him from the cold, hard ground.

Wrapping a blanket around his cold, unresponsive partner Hutch had somehow managed to get him to his car and home to Venice Place. Once there he had persuaded Starsky to drink some bourbon before leading him into the bedroom and laying him down in the middle of the double bed. Hutch had lain awake on the couch for most of the night listening for the any sign that his partner needed him, but none had come, so he had finally dropped off to sleep just before dawn. When he awoke Starsky was gone, leaving him a note, which said simply, 'Thanks Blondie'. When Hutch arrived at the precinct later that morning Starsky was typing up reports as though nothing had happened. He hadn't looked up as Hutch had sat across the desk from him although he could feel Hutch's icy blue eyes burning holes into him. Eventually Hutch had given up and they had carried on as normal. To those around him Starsky was the same as always, only the one person closest to him knew any differently but every time Hutch tried to get him to talk things through with him Starsky had turned away, inside himself, it was as though Hutch had run into a brick wall. Starsky knew it was hurting Hutch but he wouldn't, couldn't, let himself care. If he did he knew that he would be unable to bear the pain that he had buried deep in what was left of his heart. That was why, when he had looked at Hutch in Dobey's office that day, he had been unable to say no. This way at least Hutch would know that he still cared, still needed their friendship no matter how it might seem at the moment.

"Gentlemen, you made it safely I see". Starsky and Hutch turned to see a tall, smiling young man striding towards them. Dressed casually in jeans he was almost on top of them before either noticed the white collar that showed him to be a priest. He held his hand out as he spoke, "I'm Father McKenzie, but most folks call me Father Mac. You must be the men Harold sent."

Hutch returned the handshake, "Father, I'm Ken Hutchinson and this is my partner Dave Starsky. Captain Dobey said you needed a little help this weekend so here we are."

"You're Captain wasn't exaggerating gentlemen. I hope you know what you've gotten yourselves in to." Father Mac laughed and Hutch grinned back, glancing at Starsky as he did so.

Starsky had politely nodded but so far had said nothing and his face was an unreadable mask. Hutch thought that this was going to be a long weekend unless something gave soon.

"If you both follow me I'll introduce you to everyone and then we can get going, we were just waiting for you to get here before heading for the campsite." Father Mac turned and walked towards a collection of youngsters. Starsky and Hutch could see they were all of varying ages with the youngest about ten and the oldest roughly sixteen. He was a slender but solid looking youth who looked to Starsky to be about as out of place as Starsky himself was feeling. The morose look on the youth's face told him as much and, for a brief instant, Starsky was thrown back in time to when he was sent to Bay City away from all he knew and held dear. He would have to at least try and talk to this lad, to make some kind of contact over the next couple of days if only as a tribute to those who had done the same for him.

As the trio walked across the grass they could see the group turn excitedly towards them, all except the lad Starsky realized. All were eager to greet the tall priest and he held out his arms to them all.

"Children, I want to introduce you to the last of our party. This is Detective Hutchinson and Detective Starsky." The duo watched as the information slowly sunk in and they could see that not all of the group were happy with a pair of cops being on this outing. Father Mac saw it too and hurried to forestall any arguments. "These two young men are giving up their weekend off to help us and without them the trip is a no go. We don't have enough people to go around! Now what say we get going? It will take us about three hours walking to reach the campsite so that gives us ample time to get to know each other properly."

The priest slowly and deliberately picked up the large backpack lying on the ground at his feet and swung it onto his back with ease. Walking to the front of the small crowd he turned once, pointing with his finger as he did so. That's the direction. Last one there does the dishes!" With that he strode purposefully away. Starsky and Hutch watched as the youngsters began to drop in behind him. They were about to follow when they heard a female voice behind them.

"Don't worry. That's just their initial reaction. It may take them a while but they're a pretty fair bunch. Give them a little time… and don't try too hard, they'll catch you out in no time!"

The speaker was a young woman both men estimated to be in her mid twenties. She was pretty without being overly beautiful and had short brown hair that flattered her round face. Walking towards the two with her hand outstretched she looked them both over.

"My name's Sam. Short for Samantha but no-one's called me that in a long time. Glad you gentlemen could join us. Hope you're pretty fit or this weekend will leave you needing a week off at the end of it. We get up to an awful lot in three and a half days!"

Hutch shook her offered hand and noticed the warm, firm grip. "Thanks for the warning Sam. I'm Ken Hutchinson and my silent shadow here is Dave Starsky."

Starsky snorted a little at the introduction but disappointed Hutch with his lack of a snappy comeback. Instead he simply tilted his head slightly to the young woman in front of him. Then, pausing only to re-settle his backpack more comfortably on his shoulders, he took off up the hill following the others leaving Hutch and Sam to bring up the rear.

Sam looked a little surprised but said nothing.

"Sorry about Starsky, he's not usually so reticent when it comes to female company. He's not having a good time at the moment." Hutch apologized for his wayward partner. "This isn't really his scene at all and it's supposed to be our weekend off so…" He let the words hang.

"S'okay, I understand. He's a bit like one or two of our kids I guess, here under false pretences. Don't worry about it. Come on we'd better get going unless you fancy clearing up after this bunch have eaten!"

Together the two followed Starsky up the hill talking as they went. Hutch couldn't help keeping a watchful eye on Starsky, expecting at any minute for him to start complaining about the wildlife or the trees or the hills or something! What he couldn't understand was his partner's silence. It unnerved him a lot more than he realized. He knew Starsky was only here because of him but he silently hoped that the weekend with the kids would help him begin to heal. Once again he found himself cursing the day Starsky had ever laid eyes on Rosie Malone.

The route they were following took them slowly uphill through trees and boulders until, suddenly, the trees parted and Starsky could hear the faint sound of distant running water. Father Mac and the kids had all stopped at what he now saw was the edge of a very steep and high cliff with a rope bridge that spanned from it to the cliff on the other side, approximately some 300 yards away. He stood on the edge of the precipice looking down and he could feel the cold sweat of fear beginning to form at the base of his neck. Starsky loathed heights, had done so for a long time and what he saw in front of him filled him with total dread. Sam and Hutch caught up with the party and Hutch glanced at this friend. He knew what Starsky was going through and was desperately trying to think of a way out for him.

"If you think I'm crossing that thing man then you can think again. I ain't no damn trapeze artist from no circus." It was the oldest youth, who Starsky had likened to himself earlier, who spoke out. Starsky could see his own fear reflected in the boy's eyes and he sympathized with the boy who was standing a little way back from the edge, his face drained of all color.

"If you don't cross here Tony then you've got at least another two hour hike before you can make camp and eat. The campsite is just across there, in the clearing under those trees." Father Mac pointed and everyone looked across the divide. They could just make out a large, grass covered clearing in the shelter of some old redwood trees.

"I don't give a damn about no two hours. I ain't going across that and that's final." The boy stared at the priest, his eyes challenging, daring him to disagree.

"How about I walk around with him?" Starsky heard himself speak. "You can give us the directions and it should be okay with the two of us."

Hutch glanced at Starsky then back at the priest. ' _Nice one Starsk. I might have known you'd think of something!'_

Father Mac looked a little unsure but it was Sam who came to their rescue. "I'll go with them Mac. That way no-one should get lost."

"Okay." The priest nodded his head giving his approval. "You two listen to Sam and do as she tells you. We'll see you all at the site in about two hours, any longer and we come looking for you understand?"

The three nodded then Hutch watched as they set off to skirt around the crevasse.

"Okay the rest of you, let's get going. We've still got a half hours trek before we can relax." Carefully the priest stepped on to the rope bridge and, walking slowly, he crossed over it. Once on the other side he motioned for the rest to follow. Hutch sent them across, one at a time, until finally they had all reached the other side except him. Taking one last look at Starsky as he disappeared from view Hutch too stepped carefully on the bridge to make his crossing.

For a while the strange trio made their journey in a silence broken only by the sounds of running water and bird singng. Reaching into his jacket pocket Starsky took out a chocolate bar and offered a piece to his companions. Sam took a piece thanking him with a smile which he instantly liked. It was an honest and genuine smile that transformed her otherwise ordinary face.

"You should smile more often. It suits you," he heard himself saying, and his new friend laughed out loud.

"Thank you…I think. I take it that's your idea of a compliment?" Starsky blushed a little before smiling also. "That's better. You should try taking your own advice occasionally."

Instantly his face became sombre again and he turned away to offer Tony some of the chocolate.

Tony shook his head but Starsky stopped in front of him. "It's only a piece of candy. Don't make us married or anything. It's gonna be a little while before any of us gets dinner." He held out the bar again.

Tony reluctantly took a piece before muttering. "Didn't ask you to come with me."

"No…you didn't…but I didn't fancy going over that bridge anymore than you did. I hate heights. You gave me an excuse and I grabbed it so I guess that makes us even huh?" Starsky's gaze held Tony's until the youth was forced to back down and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"You don't look like someone who's afraid of much." Tony's voice was quiet and his head lifted as he looked Starsky up and down.

"A wise man once told me that a man who isn't afraid of anything usually ends up dead! In my line of work it pays to have a healthy respect for a lot of things. I've been scared a lot of times in my life Tony it's just I've had plenty of practice at hiding it. Ever since I saw my father gunned down in front of me I've had a healthy respect for fear…believe me, sometimes it pays off." Starsky turned away and strode off leaving Tony and Sam to follow in his footsteps.

As he walked he could hear footsteps running to catch him and he slowed his pace a little. Glancing to his side he could just see Tony's feet dropping into place beside his own.

"How old were you?" The voice was brusque and to the point.

"Twelve. I had to grow up real fast after that. It ain't easy being a Jewish orphan in New York. I got into a few scrapes, some of them I ain't too proud of."

"Like what?"

Starsky took a deep breath measuring his response. "I got caught up with a gang. We stole a car one night and decided to have a bit of fun with it. We drove it as fast as we could through the main street. Unfortunately the driver lost control and we ended up hitting the fire hydrant or we would probably have killed someone. Ma had to come and bail me out of trouble but they let me off with a warning because of who I was. That was the day she decided to send me away and I hated her for it at the time. Now I know it was the best thing she could have done, but at the time it felt like I was being discarded. She sent me to Bay City to live with my Aunt and Uncle and between them, and a guy name of John Blaine, they sorted me out and set me off on a new path. Things were going pretty well too, then I got called up and sent to Vietnam. That's where I learned that there was only one rule that really mattered and that was to survive no matter what it took. No man should ever have to go through what we did or see the things we were forced to see…." For a moment Starsky became silent his memories taking him far away. "Anyway…I made it …and when I got back I joined the police force and went to fight in a different kind of jungle although it's still a matter of survival sometimes." Starsky turned and looked at the young man at his side. "So… what's your story?

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Tony spoke quietly. "Mom and Dad split up a couple of years ago and she got custody. Now she wants to send me to live with my Dad and his new wife."

"And you don't want to go right?" Starsky was quiet and sympathetic

"Right. I hate the idea." Tony almost shouted.

"Why?" The question was simple and seemed to shake the youth.

"Because….I'm not sure…I want to stay here… where my friends are I guess!"

"Sometimes we can't always have what we want." Starsky spoke softly. "Why do you think your mom wants you to live with your dad?"

"I got into trouble…and I got expelled from high school. This friend asked me to help him do something wrong and she found out. I've never seen her look as hurt as she did when she told me she knew what I was planning. It was like I'd physically hurt her." This time it was Tony's voice that tapered off.

"That's exactly what you did do Tony. Don't you see? After everything she tried to do, after all she ever taught you about right and wrong, you'd just thrown it all back in her face without caring what it did to her. I should know… I've been there too."

"But she doesn't have to send me away. I told her I was sorry…"

"That you wouldn't do it again. Yeh…bet you even meant it when you said it too. Think about it though Tony…and be honest with yourself. If your so called friend asked for your help again what would you do, especially if it meant you'd lose face? Want me to tell you? You'd say yes without so much as a hesitation." Starsky paused for a second before continuing. "You think your mother's punishing you by sending you away… but don't you see… she hasn't any choice if you want to start again with a clean slate. Grab the chance Tony. Take it with both hands. It won't be easy, you'll have ground rules that you won't like and you'll have to earn their trust…but it will be worth it in the end. Believe it from one who's been there. There's not many that get a second chance, grab it while you can and use it. Make something of your life and give your parents something to feel proud of."

Starsky stopped walking and turned to face the youngster in front of him. "Don't say a word now. Keep walking and think about what we just said. Make up your own mind with no pressure from anyone or anything around you."

Starsky watched as the youth slowly turned and began to walk away from him. He jumped as a voice sounded in his ear.

"You two have a good chat?" Sam's voice sounded in his ear.

"I hope so Sam. I really do. That's one pretty mixed up kid right now."

Together Sam and Starsky followed Tony along the path and, as they turned the corner, under some trees, the path gave way to a clearing. A few hundred yards in front of them they could see the others, sitting around a campfire eating.

"Umm. Something smells good. Come on I'll race you both." Sam shot off leaving them to follow in her wake.

It was midnight and the moon shone brightly in the clearing making the tents stand out against the dark of the night. Starsky leaned his back against a tree as he gazed up at the stars. He and Sam had, as Father Mac had promised, been awarded the cleaning up duty and the two had made small talk until they had finally finished and everything was stowed away ready for the morning crew to cook breakfast. The smallness of his tent unnerved him despite the sleeping form of Hutch just an arm length away, so Starsky had crept through the door and out into the open. Now he sat outside, his back firmly to the tree, his mind a million miles from his surroundings as he wondered if Rosie and her father were safe in Mexico. The more he thought of her the more his heart hurt, an almost physical pain. Starsky thought that it felt as though someone had locked his feelings inside a huge chest and thrown the key away. No tears fell, he had cried them all the day Hutch found him sitting under a tree very much like the one under which he now sat, but still the pain was unbearable. As he watched he saw a shooting star and he silently asked for it to take his love to wherever Rosie was hiding.

"Penny for them Starsk!" Hutch's voice broke through the quietness and Starsky pulled his gaze away from the skies to look at his partner.

"There not worth it Hutch." Starsky's voice was filled with sadness and Hutch sat down beside him his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe not to me, but they're worth a million dollars to you." Hutch hoped his words didn't sound trite to Starsky. "You loved her Starsk…now she's gone and it's as though she never was. You have to give yourself time to grieve for what was never allowed to be."

Starsky could feel a lump forming in his throat that threatened to choke him and his words when they came were hard and cold. "You a philosopher now as well Hutch? Do me a favor will you and save it for someone who needs it. I'll see you in the morning." With that he rose as quickly as his aching limbs would let him and disappeared inside the tent they both shared.

Hutch watched his back until the tent flap dropped shut behind him and he sighed. He waited a full five minutes before following Starsky to bed. Glancing at the sleeping bag next to him he listened for the sound of sleep but knew that they would not be forthcoming. Quietly he crept into his own sleeping bag and faced the wall of the tent giving his friend as much space as was humanly possible in such a small area.

When he woke the next morning Starsky was already up and dressed and the faint aroma of bacon and eggs assaulted his nostrils teasing him from his sleeping bag. Hutch hurriedly dressed and left his tent, his eyes scanning the immediate area for signs of his partner.

"If you're looking for Starsky he and Sam have taken a few of the younger children for a game of baseball over there." Father Mac pointed with the knife he was using to slice huge chunks of bread and Hutch turned to look in the direction indicated. "Your friend's really good with kids isn't he?"

Hutch smiled as he answered. "That's because underneath that rough exterior he's really just a big kid himself." For a moment Hutch listened to the squeals of delight coming from the group and the deeper voice of his partner as he yelled encouragement to the youngsters around him. He watched as the smallest child, a boy named Mike, fell to his knees grazing them as he did so. Instantly Starsky was there, lifting the child from the ground and high into the air. The small clearing was filled with a sound that slightly resembled an airplane and Mike's face broke out into a huge smile as Starsky swung him around his head, his strong arms locked at full strength. Then, slowly, Starsky brought the child back down to ground level and together they looked at the grazed knees. Feeling in his pocket for a handkerchief Starsky gently dabbed the blood away before once again picking the boy up, this time onto his back, and carrying him back towards the smell of breakfast. Starsky paused only long enough to yell out, "Okay troops...fall in," before turning his back and making his way towards where Father Mac and Hutch stood watching. One by one all of the children lined up smallest to tallest with Sam at the back and they proudly marched behind him.

"Ever watch that film Hutch, you know the one I mean? The one with Ingrid Bergman...Uumm...Inn of Sixth Happiness I think it was called. There's a scene at the end when she comes walking over the mountain with a line of kids behind her singing 'knick knack paddy whack'. Remind you of anything?" Father Mac motioned with his hand as he watched the youngsters follow Starsky down the hill towards them.

"Never quite saw Starsky as the Ingrid Bergman type Mac but I won't tell him if you don't." Hutch smiled as he watched the children draw closer in perfect step until Starsky shouted fall out and they all broke ranks racing for the nearest wash basin to get ready for breakfast. Starsky carried Mike across to the basins and set him down gently on the grass. Reaching for a towel he gently washed the grazed knees until he was satisfied that each was clean. From behind him Sam appeared with antiseptic cream and a band aid and between them they had the youngster squaqred away in no time. As Mike scurried away to join the others who were already digging in to bacon and eggs Starsky followed but was stopped by Hutch's hand on his arm.

"Starsk…about last night…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like I guess it must have sounded to you. I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk." Hutch paused and wished that his friend would at least look at him but Starsky had no intention of doing so. Instead he kept his gaze firmly fixed on Mike as he answered.

"Forget it Hutch. Let it rest would ya! It's over…let it rest in peace. Okay?" Finally he looked Hutch in the eyes. Hutch tried hard to read what was on his face but it was useless and he once again had to admit defeat. Instead he nodded his head and let his hand drop.

"Okay Starsk. Come on …we'd better go get some breakfast while there's still some to get." Hutch stood and watched as Starsky walked slowly away from him.

So it continued for the rest of the day. Every time Hutch got anywhere near to his partner Starsky would bring down the shutters. While he was with the youngsters though he was a different person, more like his normal self and Hutch was glad that at least for a little while Starsky was able to forget the pain of the last few days. Hutch noticed that Tony was spending more time avoiding joining in with the others but watching Starsky like a hawk as though he were studying him. Father Mac had noticed it too and he decided to make use of it in the hopes that it would help the young man come to terms with what lay ahead of him. As much as he could he pushed the two together and stood back to watch. Starsky seemed to be aware of what he was doing but accepted it. He could see what the others couldn't. Tony still had a deep-seated anger and it was chewing him up from the inside. Starsky recognized it because he had once had the same anger and it had taken a long time before anyone else saw it. That someone had been John Blaine. _'Hope I can be as good at this as you were John!'_ Starsky's thoughts reverted way back to his teenage years. Taking the axe Starsky walked away into the trees and began to chop at the wood they had cut earlier for a fire that night. As he hoped Tony followed him standing a little distance away watching as Starsky removed his tee shirt and set to work on the logs. He had split three when he paused and held the axe out to Tony.

"Here, you have a go and I'll watch for a change." Starsky's voice was low and level, challenging the youth who reacted to it instantly.

"Think I can't huh? I'll show ya!" He snatched the axe from Starsky's outstretched hand and stood in front of the tree stump Starsky had been using to split the logs on. Angrily he swung the axe behind his head and through, bringing it down to land harmlessly in the stump, missing the log by at least a foot.

"No good like that. Control it, don't let it control you. Try again!" Starsky ordered as he reset the log.

Again the boy swung and missed. "AGAIN!" Starsky barked the order this time and watched as the youngster swung his axe one more time and missed.

"We're going to be here a long time at this rate Tony." Starsky's words were harsh and the youngster reacted to them one more time. Swinging the axe behind his head he brought it crashing to the ground a yard away from Starsky who forced himself to remain exactly where he was. Starsky picked up the axe and tossed it at Tony's feet. Again the youngster swung the axe at Starsky, this time landing within a foot and again Starsky forced himself not to move.

"You better make the next one tell Tony!" Starsky held the younger man's gaze, his face set. Tony again raised the axe but couldn't bring it down. As Starsky watched the boy crumpled in front of him and dropped the axe at his feet.

"Damn you cop. I hate you!" The words when they came were harsh and bitter and Starsky knew the dam was about to burst.

"Hate me! Why Tony? You don't even know me, not really. You know what you want to know… and you reckon you hate me. Give me a reason!" Starsky took a step towards him. He saw the fist clench and prepared to block the blow he knew was coming.

"You're a cop. All cops are bastards! I hate them all!" Tony's words were shouted for all to hear and Hutch and Father Mac spun around in time to see Tony punch Starsky hard. Both began to run towards the pair but Starsky held his hand up for them to stop and Hutch grabbed the priest holding him back.

"Why Tony? That's twice you've said it. I want a reason!"

Starsky pushed the youth in the chest and he fell to the ground. Tony picked up a handful of dirt and threw it in Starsky's face. Temporarily blinded Starsky didn't see Tony coming and before he realized what was happening the youngster was pulling him to the ground. Hutch was finding it hard not to intervene but he trusted his friend and held his position, one hand preventing Father Mac from moving. Starsky held still, allowing Tony to remain on top as he again demanded to know the youngster's reasons for hating cops.

"They don't care that's why." Tony spat out.

"Not good enough kid. Not for hatred!" Starsky twisted throwing his weight to one side and before Tony knew what had happened Starsky was on top of him. "Now let's have the real reason." Starsky had the youngsters arms pinned to the ground and there was no way he could escape despite his best efforts. The more he struggled the more Starsky held on, until Tony couldn't feel his hands as Starsky's grip was so tight. Tears began to run down his face in frustration as he struggled but still Starsky refused to let go.  
"Come on Tony. Let's have it. What did some cop do that was so bad that you hate us all?"

"HE KILLED MARTY!" the words echoed around the clearing for all to hear. "He killed my brother! That's what." Tony's voice was small and choked with tears. Starsky released his hold and got to his feet. Holding his arm out he pulled the youngster to his feet and pulled him into his arms as the boy sobbed. They stood like that for a full five minutes until the sobs began to quieten and Starsky could feel the shaking lessen. Then he released the boy and pulled him back to the ground to sit cross-legged beside him.

"Tell me about it Tony." This time Starsky's voice was gentle and full of sympathy.

"They shot him!" Tony whispered softly and Starsky had to strain to hear. "He was with a gang of half a dozen and they'd just held up a liquor store. Marty didn't know…he wasn't with them when they did it. They just all jumped into his car and told him to drive. Marty did as they told him but the cops chased them and they ran off the road." Tony paused to take a breath. "When they got out of the car a couple of them had guns and they started shooting at the cops. The cops fired back and one of them hit Marty. He died later in the hospital. There was an inquiry but they got away with it. They killed my brother and no-one paid! That was the day my mom and dad's marriage died too."

Tony's head dropped into his hands and Starsky placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I can't bring your brother back Tony, I wish I could but I can't. What I can do is tell you that not every cop is the same. Some of us have to shoot or be shot but every time it kills a little bit of us inside…especially if it's a kid who gets shot. You can't blame every cop for one mistake. It's eating you up and destroying you from the inside. You've got a chance to start again Tony and you'll make a fine man if only you give yourself that chance. Grab it!" Starsky looked at Father Mac, signalling for him to come over. "Talk it through Tony. Sort it out in your head and maybe you can start to live again." Turning Starsky picked up the axe and walked quietly away leaving the youngster and the priest together. As he approached Hutch he was prevented from passing by a hand on his arm holding him back.

"Nice work Starsk. Maybe Tony can move on from here now." Starsky nodded in reply. "Shame you won't take your own advice though buddy…talk it through…properly, get it sorted out in your head and start living again!" Hutch's voice was soft and he looked directly at Starsky willing him to give. For a moment he thought he had finally gotten past the wall Starsky had put up around himself as an anguished look passed quickly across his friend's face. Then, just as quickly, the shutters came down once again and Hutch let his hand drop knowing it hadn't worked. Starsky gave him the merest nod of his head before moving away. Crossing the campground he headed once again for the tree where Hutch had found him the night before and he slid down the trunk. He sat at the foot of the huge tree his head in his hands, eyes squeezed shut and feeling totally washed out. He remained like that until he became aware of a shadow blocking the warmth of the sun and he raised his eyes. Sam was standing over him, her arms folded across her chest looking for all the world like his Mother had when he was younger and she had caught him doing something wrong.

"How much longer are you going to keep throwing your friend's love back in his face?" Her voice was clipped, her lips set in a straight line. "What is it with you anyway? You can see, probably better than any of us, the deep pain of most of these kids. You're the best thing we've had around here for a long time. They all respect you. In one day you've won their trust and that's no small feat. Yet here you are, walking around like the world has ended and taking every chance you can get to smack your friend in the face with it! He's trying to help you and from what I can see you sure as hell don't deserve it."

"I didn't ask for his help!" Starsky was on the defensive. "And I don't recall asking you for your two cents worth either!"

"Maybe...but you're going to get it anyway. You're not the only one here with pain inside them. These kids don't need anyone else's problems to spill into their lives… they've got enough of their own. If you've got a problem with your partner then sort it away from their earshot because, while you're with them, they come first, last, and in between, you got that?" Sam was shaking as she tried hard to control her temper. She was growing fond of the man in front of her and it annoyed her to see the hurt he was causing to himself and Hutch.

Starsky rose from the base of the tree, his eyes dark as coal, his anger barely in check. If Sam had known him better she would have recognized the signs, as it was she was unprepared for the coldness and change in him.

"Lady, you've got one hell of a nerve I'll give you that. Let me give it to you straight so there can be no misunderstanding. First off, I'm here because I was coerced into it, I'd much prefer to be back home in civilization. Second, Hutch is my friend, the kind of friend most folk can only dream of having, but he's NOT my keeper and, in case you missed it, I'm a big boy and I can look after myself. Third… You don't have to tell me about those kid's problems. I've lived them back in New York and I see them every day in my job. I don't need some 'do good' female, who'll no doubt go back to her safe, comfortable little world when this weekend is over, poking her nose in and telling me how to behave. Now…If you'll excuse me, I've got logs to finish chopping or there'll be no campfire tonight." Starsky turned and strode purposefully away from her, his emotions threatening to boil over.

From behind her Sam heard hands clapping and she swung around to see Father Mac watching her.

"You really asked for that Sam. I think you should consider yourself lucky you're female or I'd probably be picking you off the ground right about now." Mac was quiet serious as he walked slowly towards her. "What on earth possessed you? You don't usually make such a mess of things."

Sam shook her head. "It was the look on Hutch's face I guess. He just looked so hurt and shut out."

Father Mac looked at her patiently, understanding what she was trying to say.

"I spoke to their Captain at length when he called and told me they would be coming Sam. It seems our friend Dave over there has been badly hurt, emotionally, and he's buried it deep inside. Harold is hoping that this weekend will give him the chance to deal with it. As for Hutch well, according to Harold, those two are almost two parts of the same whole. When one hurts so does the other. If you look closely you'll see that whenever Dave upsets Ken it rips him up too. My guess is he's a bit like Tony. Something will happen or someone will say something and the dam will burst. Until then Ken will be there, waiting patiently, taking everything his friend throws at him and accepting it. No doubt it's been the same in reverse at some time and, in their line of work, it probably will be again. There's nothing you or I can do Sam, except be there if we're needed, maybe support Ken a little."

Sam and Mac walked away, back towards the camp and, from his position by the tree stump, Starsky watched them go. Picking up a large log he placed it on the stump and swung his axe. The log split clean in two and he bent to put one half back up. Again he swung his axe and again the log split in two. He repeated this with every log lying in the pile and soon everyone was split to a size that could be easily handled and would burn well. Throwing the axe to the ground he slowly collapsed in a heap.

"Feel better now partner?" Came Hutch's soft voice from behind him and he lifted his head to look at him. "Here… thought you could probably use this." Hutch handed Starsky a cold drink and watched as Starsky took the cup and slowly sipped it. When he had finished Hutch went to speak again but Starsky stopped him.

"I owe you an apology Hutch…I'm sorry!"

"No need for any apology, Starsk. You know that." Hutch broke in trying to read his friend's face. "We've been there for each other too often for that."

"Yes…there is…and I am sorry… but…"

Starsky held his partner's gaze for a few moments before turning away and reaching for his shirt from where he had dropped it earlier. He swallowed down the pain that was forcing its way up from the pit of his stomach and he forced the memories back to the corner of his mind where he had locked them up tight. It was all still too raw to share and he hoped that Hutch understood.

"Come on Hutch, we've got a job to do. I promised a few of the kids I'd take them for a game of baseball before lunch." Starsky strode away leaving a disappointed Hutch behind him.

' _Okay Starsk. Hide behind your childish side for a little longer…but you've got to face it sooner or later…she's not coming back.'_

The rest of the day passed relatively peacefully and dusk fell on the small group sitting around a campfire toasting marshmallows. Starsky sat cross-legged on the ground with a tired Mike, almost asleep, curled up on his lap. Starsky's arms were wrapped protectively around him as he gently rocked back and forth. Sam watched him from across the circle and wondered about the feelings beginning to sow themselves deep in her heart for the handsome man opposite her. He was she realized, a contradiction. She had seen first hand both his temper and his tenderness. She knew that he showed a tough exterior to the world but dearly wished that she could get beyond the façade and really get to know him. Suddenly from a little way around the circle she could hear singing and, looking up she realized that it was Hutch softly singing and strumming the small guitar that Father Mac had somehow managed to bring with him. She looked around the circle as everyone fell silent and listened to the gentle tones and her eyes came to rest once more on Starsky just as the song finished. She almost gasped when he smiled at his partner and his whole face lit up. Thinking back to her talk with Father Mac she remembered what he had told her about these two being two halves of the same whole and she finally understood what he meant.

"Can I have a go?" A hand was held out to Hutch and he glanced at its owner, a little surprised to see Tony.

"Sure" Hutch passed the guitar on and went to sit by Starsky.

"That was good Hutch. The kids really enjoyed it. You should sing some more for them."

"Thanks Starsk…but you're biased!"

"Yeh…but I'm right too!" Starsky laughed and Hutch joined in.

Glancing down at Mike Starsky realized that he had finally fallen asleep.

"Hey Hutch. Give me a hand would you? This little guy needs to be put somewhere more comfortable than my knee for the night."

Both men gently manoeuvred the sleeping boy until Starsky could rise from the ground. Holding out his arms he took the sleeping form from Hutch and carried him carefully to his tent. As Hutch held back the flap Starsky lowered him onto his sleeping bag and wrapped the blanket around him.

"There you go little man. Sleep tight. Tomorrow's another day!" Starsky softly kissed the boy's forehead before creeping backwards out of the tent. Carefully and quietly they zipped up the flap and walked away, watched unknown to them both by Sam.

The two men stopped short of the campfire circle and listened to the sound of laughter from the group as they listened to the song Tony had chosen.

"He really IS good Starsk!" Hutch nodded to Tony and Starsky smiled.

"Yeh! He is…but I still say you're better." Hutch blushed as Starsky knew he would and he dropped his head moving away. Starsky's next words stopped him. "I never thanked you properly did I Hutch? For finding me that evening…and for just being there."

"Since when did either one of us have to thank the other for being a friend Starsk?" Hutch's vivid blue eyes met Starsky's violet ones and held them for a moment.

"It hurt Hutch…it hurt so much…being rejected for her father. I really loved her…Still do I guess. If she were to walk back into my life right now I'd hold out my arms and take her. Doesn't make sense does it?"

"Does to me Starsk. Rosie was…is…a beautiful woman, and in any other circumstance I think you would have stayed together. But this was no ordinary circumstance and you know it. Right from the start the odds were stacked against the two of you. She didn't really reject you Starsk...she simply had no choice!" Hutch's hand rested on his friend's shoulder as he spoke and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Some day buddy you'll meet someone who will return every feeling you have for her…and when that day comes I'll be so happy for the two of you. Right now though I'm here and I'm not about to go away so if you want to talk then we can talk…or if you just need someone to sit with then that's okay too."

Starsky nodded slightly and Hutch could see the tears in his eyes. "Come on partner let's go and join the rest of the singing before we miss out on the marshmallows."

Together the two walked back to their places and sat down. The rest of the evening passed quickly. A light rain was beginning to fall as everyone finally said goodnight and made their way to their respective tents.

Starsky was awakened some two hours later by urgent voices shouting and the sound of heavy rain as it pounded the outside of the small tent. For a minute or two he listened intently trying to work out what was being said. A bright flash of lightning brought him upright and he held his breath as he waited for the accompanying thunder clap. When it came it was close and loud, as though the sky itself had collapsed inwards. Starsky's fingers trembled slightly as he fumbled with the zipper of his sleeping bag. The words Mike and missing had reached his ears just before the thunder and he was anxious to find someone who could fill in the empty gaps. Finally managing to free himself from his warm prison Starsky scrabbled for his clothes, at the same time trying to wake Hutch from a deep sleep.

"Hutch…HUTCH WAKE UP! This ain't no time to impersonate a hibernating bear." Pulling his shirt over his head Starsky reached across and shook his sleeping partner hard before reaching for the tent's zipper and opening it allowing the wind and rain inside.

"STARKSY WHAT THE…" An angry Hutch pulled his sleeping bag up around him only to have it torn away from his grasp instantly.

"Hutch will you wake up! There's one hell of a storm out there and little Mike is missing. Get your ass in gear and get dressed." Starsky threw Hutch's clothes at him before disappearing through the tent flap, barely remembering to re-zip it behind him.

As another flash of lightning spurred him on Starsky ran towards the small group he could see standing by what was left of their once warm and comforting campfire. Father Mac acknowledged his presence with a slight nod before continuing with his conversation.

"We need to check everywhere in the camp first, just to make sure. Mike's terrified of storms so hopefully he'll have found somewhere to hide close to us. Pair up and have a good look around. Check everything and everywhere. Meet back here in ten minutes. Sam and Father Mac went in one direction as Starsky and Tony went in the other. Between them they made a thorough, search of the whole camp but to no avail. Four very wet and downhearted people met back by the sodden ash and remaining embers of the campfire. That was where Hutch finally caught up with them.

"What's going on Starsk?" Hutch knew something was very wrong by the look on his friend's face.

"Mike's missing. He was there when Sam checked on all the kids before turning in but when Tony woke up during the storm he noticed Mike was missing. We've checked the camp from top to bottom but he's nowhere to be found." Starsky's eyes were fixed in the distance trying desperately to see through the dark and rain.

Instantly Hutch moved to his side. "It's okay buddy. We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far; he's just a kid…"

"Yeh! Just a kid Hutch…and he's out there somewhere scared out of his head." Their eyes locked for a split second before Starsky's head spun to continue its vigil. Hutch could feel the tension in his partner as they stood side by side.

"I need to wake the kids and talk to them. Find out if they saw anything. Then I need to get them moving. If we don't get everything packed up and get out of here we could all be in trouble." Father Mac's voice commanded and both men turned to face him.

"What do you mean…trouble?" It was Hutch who voiced the question.

"Look." Father Mac pointed up the hillside to where the water was turning the ground to mud. "That hillside looks unstable Hutch. It's not rained here for a few weeks and the sandy soil is loose. I'm not sure how long we've got but we need to get these kids out of here before it starts to slide."

For a moment all eyes were on the hillside watching the rain shimmering back at them in the moonlight. A loud thunder clap made all of them jump.

"Father, you and Sam get the kids up and away from here. Starsky, Tony and I will find Mike. We'll meet you at the bridge." Reaching out a hand he grabbed his partner's coat. "Starsk... we need to get some flashlights, ropes, first aid kit and some blankets. Then we'll go and we'll find him. I promise."

Dark, almost black, eyes met vivid blue as Starsky nodded his head so slightly it was almost unnoticeable. Splitting up the two men moved quickly to gather what they needed. Starsky jumped with every clap of thunder. He hated storms more than he would ever admit, even to Hutch. His own fear made him think of little Mike somewhere out in the darkness and he physically shook himself. Grabbing flashlights and blankets he hurried back to where Hutch was already waiting. Tony hurried to catch up with them, breathing hard from running.

"I spoke to all the kids. Jenny said she saw Mike leave the campsite about an hour ago when the storm started but she was too scared to go out and try to stop him."

Starsky's eyes flashed anger for a split second before he controlled it. "Which way?" The words were short and to the point and Tony pointed into the trees.

The trio made their way along the path and disappeared into the forest as Sam and Father Mac watched.

"God speed my friends. Hurry Sam. Let's get the others to safety."

Once into the trees the group split up and walked in a line keeping each other within view of the flashlights. Both Starsky and Hutch knew the chances of finding one small boy out here in the dark were extremely slim but neither were about to give up. They had been going for about half an hour when Tony caught his foot on an unseen tree root and tumbled down a small incline. The breath whooshed from his body as he hit the ground and lay still too dazed to try and move. Starsky and Hutch heard him fall and hurried across, both sliding down after him.

"Tony…You okay?" Hutch was holding the flashlight as Starsky hurriedly made a gentle check.

"He's okay Hutch, a few bruises but nothings broken." Starsky reached out a hand and offered it to Tony." Here, I'll give you a hand." He held on firmly as he carefully helped the youngster upright.

"Thanks…I think. Man that was some ride."

"I think we should stay together from now on. It's too dark and slippery out here. It won't do Mike any good if one of us gets hurt." Hutch swung the flashlight a full one hundred and eighty degrees as he spoke. Starsky grabbed his arm and pushed it back.

"Hutch, look!" He pointed a little way away from them to where something shimmered in the light of the flashlight. "There look!" Before anyone could stop him Starsky was heading further down the incline, scrabbling for some kind of grip but spurred on by hope. At the bottom of the incline the momentum from his controlled fall carried him forwards for a few steps and he had to grab a branch to stop. Hurriedly retracing his steps Starsky reached down to the object that had caught his eye and yanked it free from the tangle of twigs and leaves. It was a silver chain.

"Hutch this is his. Mike's. He showed it to me the other day when I cleaned his knees. It was his Mum's…She gave it to him before she died." Starsky swung around cupping his hands around his mouth. "MIKE….MIKE IT'S DAVE. WHERE ARE YOU?" He strained to hear over the noise of the thunder and the rain. At first he could hear nothing but the wind mocking him. "MIKE!" Starsky yelled again, louder this time. It hurt his throat but still he yelled. "MIKE!"

"Starsk, it's no use, he's not here." Hutch and Tony had joined him at the bottom of the incline.

"NO!" Starsky spun to face his partner. "He's here Hutch. I can feel him. You gotta believe me. He's here."

Hutch looked at his friend and for the second time in a few hours Tony watched the unspoken conversation between them. "Okay, Starsk. Okay. If he's here we'll find him. On the count of three we all shout together. One, two three."

MIKE! All three yelled as loud as they could before turning three different ways to listen.

Fate was working in their favour for a split second as the wind dropped and for a brief couple of minutes there was hush. They strained their ears for any sound in the darkness of the woods. When they heard it, it was so faint that they each thought they had imagined it. Then, as Starsky shone his flashlight in a full circle, something caught in the beam.

"Hutch! There!" Starsky held the beam steady as they slowly and carefully made their way towards the frightened eyes that stared back at them. Huddled deep within the roots of an old tree stump Mike was curled into the tightest ball possible, his eyes just visible over his knees. Starsky gently reached in and pulled the frightened child into his arms.

"Easy soldier, easy. It's okay, I got ya now." Starsky rocked the small boy back and forth, quietly whispering words of comfort in his ear as Tony watched in quiet envy of the comfort coming from the strong arms enveloping Mike.

The group stayed as they were for some ten minutes while Mike's silent sobs began to subside and his trembling eased. Slowly he lifted his head from where he had buried it deep in the safety of Starsky's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dave... I was scared…the noise was so loud…it was like when my Dad's car went off the road and…"

"Shh little man, it's ok. You're safe now and that's all that matters." Starsky lifted the youngster's chin and wiped the tears away smiling as he did so. He glanced over at Tony one eyebrow arched quizzically asking the question.

"His Mom and Dad were bringing him home from a vacation when they got caught up in a violent storm. Their car ran off the road and they were killed instantly. Mike survived…just… but he was left an orphan at four years old." Tony's face was full of compassion for the young boy. "That's why he's so scared of thunderstorms."

Starsky and Hutch exchanged knowing glances, they both knew what life was like in some of the children's homes. Starsky's grip tightened on the youngster for a second then he pulled away.

"Mike, I need for you to be brave now. We need to get out of here and find Father Mac and we need to do it quickly, you understand?" The small form nodded, trusting eyes locked with those of this strong adult whom he instinctively trusted to keep him safe. "Good boy." Starsky smiled then slowly stood up turning to Hutch. "What you think Hutch? Do we risk going back up or do we try heading down?"

Hutch shone his flashlight further down into the darkness but could see nothing. "Hate to say it Starsk but I think it's probably safer going back the way we came, there's no telling what's down there, at least this way we know what to expect." He shone his flashlight back up the incline. "We can't stay here and I don't think we can afford to hang around any longer. You saw that hillside above the camp…in this rain there's no telling how long before it gives way."

Kneeling down Starsky spoke softly to Mike. "Hey Soldier I want you to climb on my back and hold on real tight, you hear?" Starsky waited for the silent nod, reading the trust in the young boy's eyes. "Okay then…here we go. Let's move."

Hutch took the lead, moving steadily but surely back up the incline, his ears straining to hear any danger sounds above the noise of the storm. Starsky, his precious load clinging to him like a baby monkey, scrabbled up behind him with Tony at his side watching for any sign of a slip or offering a helping hand when it was needed. By the time they reached the top the thunder had stopped but the rain continued to fall in torrents and the small party was soaked through to the skin. Dawn had broken and they were finally able to see the path in front of them. Pausing for a moment to catch their breath and get their bearings Starsky knelt down and Tony carefully lowered Mike to the ground. He watched as the two men walked a few paces away then, seeing his young friend shivering he pulled him into the warmth of his own body and they crouched together waiting.

Starsky and Hutch stood side by side surveying the scene before them. Starsky was breathing hard from carrying Mike so long and was grateful for the rest. Hutch gave him the time to recover properly before speaking.

"We need to get a move on Starsk." Hutch was looking up and beyond where their camp had been and Starsky's eyes followed. "Father Mac was right, that hillside is on the move!"

"Damn!" Starsky swore beneath his breath. The ground in the distance seemed to be alive as the water rushed its way down the mountainside. He glanced over his shoulder at the exhausted boys.

"How long before that hillside gives way completely Hutch?"

"Not that long Starsk…we need to get moving. You ready?"

Starsky nodded and the two turned and walked back to the youngsters in their care.

On level ground now the two men took turns carrying the frightened younger child as they trudged through mud and water. Tony kept nervously looking towards the top of the hillside until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder and looked up into Starsky's intense gaze.

"Just keep walking son, one foot in front of the other. Ain't no sense worrying about something you can do nothing about. Let me and Hutch do the worrying for all of us, Mike needs to see you confident, he needs to feel safe, ok?"

Tony swallowed hard and held Starsky's gaze, letting it feed him the strength he needed. Finally he nodded and a small grin flitted across his face as Starsky nodded in return and clapped Tony's arm. He fell in step with the two adults and they carried on, following the trail they had used just a day before to get to the camp. Then the sun had started to shine and the world was at peace. Now it seemed to him that God and the Devil were having one hell of an argument and, for now at least, the devil was winning.

It was as they approached the wooden bridge that he and Starsky had refused to cross on the way in that they all heard the sound they had been dreading. From high above them came a roaring and water began to gush down the hillside in torrents. They could hear trees crashing to the ground and the branches splintering as they smashed against the rocks, boulders and mud. There was only one way out of its path and they all knew it.

Terrified Tony swivelled his head left to right desperately trying to see some other way out. His heart refused to even contemplate what his head was telling him. His legs froze and refused to move.

Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances. Hutch knew Starsky was having the same issues as Tony but he also knew his partner. He knew he would put all of their lives before his own fear. Their eyes locked and held for just a moment but it was enough.

Hutch stepped onto the bridge and Starsky lifted Mike up behind him. Bending close so the child could hear he spoke quietly and calmly. "Just keep moving Mike, you hear me? Just like 'follow the leader. Whatever happens don't look back, stay with Hutch. Okay?" The youngster nodded and held up a thumb. "Good boy" Starsky gently ruffled the curly hair before pushing him forward. For a few seconds he and Tony watched as Hutch and Mike began the crossing. The wind was still blowing and the bridge swayed gently side to side. A couple of times Mike stumbled but Hutch's strong hands caught and held each time. They were almost across when Starsky turned to look at Tony.

"I know you're terrified, I am too, but right now it's a catch twenty two. We can both face our fears and help each other across this," Starsky's hand gestured to the bridge, "or we run, run like hell and then some, and hope against hope that we might just be able to outrun the mountain. Don't fancy the odds much either way. What's it gonna be?" The two stood unmoving, one patiently waiting, the other struggling with irrational fear against the trust that had crept up into his whole being for the man now standing in front of him. Suddenly, he realized it was time to turn his back on his old childish ways, he had grown up a lot over the short time he had known Starsky, faced his feelings and learned how to deal with them. Now it was time to repay a little of the debt he owed the man in front of him. Holding out his hand he took Starsky's in a slightly shaky grip, taking strength from it before forcing his legs to move, to step onto that shaking structure that was their lifeline, and slowly, so slowly began crossing.

He felt the bridge sway a little as Starsky stepped up behind him and together they edged their way across. For his part Starsky's heart was pounding in his ears and he had to keep swallowing hard to force his legs from betraying him. Hutch and Mike had made it across and were watching and waiting on safe solid ground. From somewhere behind them two figures appeared and Hutch glanced around to see Father Mac and Sam standing beside him. Sam wrapped her arms around Mike kneeling beside him and Hutch could see the tight, white grip she held him in and the look of fear on her face. Father Mac quietly placed a hand on his shoulder and Hutch felt a sense of calm for the first time in a good few hours. He turned his eyes back to the swaying bridge and held his breath.

Starsky and Tony were three quarters of the way across when hell broke loose in a final flurry of anger. The raging torrent behind them crashed hard and fast into the posts that held the bridge in place. The two pedestrians on the flimsy structure were caught unawares as it swung violently from side to side before slowly, oh so slowly, began to fall.

"STARSKY!" Hutch screamed his partner's name across the void as he watched in horror at the scene playing out before him. He saw first one then the second rope break away from their fittings and begin to drop. He watched helplessly as Starsky pushed Tony hard from behind urging him forward before being thrown off the bridge, desperately searching for a firm grip on something, anything, that would stop his fall into the raging waters below.

Tony too was thrown violently from side to side but managed to hold onto the ropes. Seeing the cliff side rushing towards him he braced himself for the impact, gasping in agony as the wind gushed from his lungs and a couple of ribs cracked on impact.

For a moment Hutch was transfixed, unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed. The last thing he had seen was Starsky plummeting downward, his body twisting and turning as he tried valiantly to enter the water feet first. It was Sam's scream that tore Hutch from his stupor and he rushed to the very edge of the cliff to peer over, hoping and praying that what he knew to be true was somehow not and Starsky would be there grinning at him hanging on to the end of the rope. Instead he was met by Tony desperately trying not to lose his fragile grip while at the same time screaming Starsky's name at the top of his voice. He was only aware of the others when a rope was thrown past his head and Father Mac slowly but surely edged his way over the edge, making his way down to the stricken youth. Glancing over his shoulder he could see Sam with the rope across her shoulders, feet set apart grimly hanging on and bearing the weight of her friend. Hutch watched as Father Mac reached Tony and slowly but surely helped him to move up to safety. As the youngster neared the top Hutch reached out his long arms and held on tight pulling him towards him. Once they had him safely on solid ground Hutch returned to his position frantically searching the river below for any sight of his partner. As Sam did her best for Tony, Father Mac joined Hutch and together they scanned every possibility. It was only when they were joined by Mike that a flicker of hope began to rise in them all. Hutch and Father Mac had been looking down stream confident that Starsky had hit the water and would have been washed that way. Mike however used childlike logic and faith. Looking straight down, following the dangling rope he could see what the others could not. He tugged hard at Hutch's jeans then his arm until a totally devastated Hutch turned to face him. Mike was standing as close to the edge as he could pointing down at something and smiling. Hutch grabbed Father Mac and together they followed the direction in which Mike was gazing and waving. At first they couldn't see anything then, as the rain finally stopped, Hutch caught a glimpse of blue amongst the broken branches of trees on the edge of the river bank. Straining to see more Hutch knew without a doubt it was Starsky.

"How..how do we get down there…what's the…the quickest way?" Hutch was frantic and the words stammered from his lips. He kept his eyes locked on the unmoving body of his friend and abject fear gripped his heart.

"We follow the path from a couple of days ago Hutch. There's a spur that will take us to the river bank and from there we can trace back upstream." Father Mac spoke calmly. "Sam, how's Tony, can he move?"

In response the youth slowly pushed himself up from the ground. He looked as white as a ghost and his breathing was a little labored but he managed to stand and look Father Mac face to face.

"I'll make it; we need to get down there. Starsky saved my life, now it's my turn to help him. Mike I need your help partner, I could do with a shoulder to lean on a little. You up to it?"

The young boy moved forward to stand side by side with the elder one. Looking up he nodded, "One step at a time, that's what Starsky said, one step at a time." Tony smiled down at the child in front of him then turned to the adults watching on. "You heard him, let's get going, one step at a time!"

Progress was slow and painful for Tony. Every uneven step jarred his broken ribs causing a wave of pain to wash over him but he refused to stop. With one hand on Mike's shoulder together they made their way behind the others. Hutch was torn between the urgent need to reach Starsky and the obvious need to look after the youngsters. He couldn't help but be moved by their efforts but his heart was aching with the need to move faster. Sam too was torn. She knew she had to be there for Tony in case anything caused his injuries to become worse but her heart too was screaming at her to go faster, get to Starsky. Again she wondered how this man she had only known for a few hours could have such an effect on her. With every slow step she prayed she would get the chance to get to know him better.

Father Mac was aware of the divided loyalties in them both and it was he who made the decision for them. Stopping the younger members of the party he called out to Hutch and Sam to wait for a moment.

"Mike's exhausted and Tony's in a whole lot of pain, they both need a rest. I'll stay with them for a while. You two go on ahead. Take the first aid kit and get to your friend. God speed!"

Hutch nodded his thanks and took off at a run. Sam, taken by surprise, had to sprint to try and catch up. It was only when Hutch reached the river and stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath that she finally caught him. Hutch took off as soon as she arrived and together they scrambled over fallen trees and boulders washed down from the hills above them. The same mantra played over and over in Hutch's brain. _I'm coming Starsk, hang on buddy. Please God let him be alive!_

"Hutch, there, look!" Sam was yelling at him and pointing. He followed the direction of her finger and his heart leapt. A few yards in front of them, tangled up in branches and weeds lay the unmistakable form of his friend and partner. Lying half in, half out of the torrent of water, eyes closed and unmoving but it was him. Hutch scrambled forward as fast as he possibly could and fell to his knees beside the still form.

"Starsk?" His voice was a whisper and his hands gently touched the mass of dark curls. He was scared to do anymore, scared of what he would discover. Sliding to her knees beside Starsky, Sam gently, so very gently, felt for a pulse. Hutch held his breath as she did so, for a moment his whole world stopped, then….

"He's alive!" Sam breathed hard as she said it. "It's there, very faint, but there. You hear me Hutch? He's alive. Come on; help me check him over so we can get him out of this water."

Sam began at the top and worked her way down Starsky's still form, checking for any and all injuries. Her first aid skills came to the forefront as she mentally checked each one off. Finally she dropped back onto her haunches and looked Hutch in the eye. "As far as I can tell, he has a broken leg, massive bruising and one hell of a lump on his skull which may or may not be fractured. I'll be able to tell more if he regains consciousness. Add to that any possible internal injuries that I don't know about. We need to get him out of here and to a hospital as soon as possible. We left the children in the town with the local doctor and his wife. They were going to call the authorities for us when Mac and I left to come find you guys. If we can get back to the trail and the others. they'll find us Hutch."

Hutch sat, unable to move, one hand gently caressing his partner's hair the other gripping the unresponsive hand.

"Starsk, it's me…come on partner, open those eyes for me. It's too cold and wet to sleep here. I need you to wake up." His voice was barely a whisper and Sam had to hold her breath to hear it. "Come on buddy, you can do it. I'm here and I'm not about to go anywhere so how's about it huh? Wake up partner…try…for me!"

"Hutch…we need to get him out of this water and get him warmed up." Sam gripped his arm with urgency and Hutch finally turned to face her.

"Sure…um…what about his leg… we need to splint it somehow, keep it in place." The need for action finally broke through and Hutch cast his eyes around the area looking for something to use that would hold Starsky's leg. In three strides he was standing over a broken tree and using nothing but brute strength and sheer determination he managed to wrench off a solid branch. Carrying it back to Sam to he placed it next to Starsky's leg and, using the bandages from the first aid kit they secured it in place. When he was satisfied it was secure Hutch moved to place his hands under his partner's shoulders and as steadily and smoothly as he could he pulled him clear of the water. Hutch laid him down and did his own thorough check of his partner's body. He was covered in cuts and bruises, clothes torn and one shoe missing. A massive, ugly dark bruise just above Starsky's right eye held his attention and there was another across his chest. His right leg was broken. His right arm hung limp and Hutch guessed that the collar bone was broken. It was the fact that Starsky hadn't moved which frightened him the most. He knew moving him must have hurt but there was no response from the prone figure before him and the breathing was shallow. They had to get him out quickly.

"Sam, Hutch!" The shout from behind them made them both turn and look. Father Mac was scrambling across the ground towards them.

"Is he…?"

"He's alive…just!" Hutch cut the priest off. We gotta get him out of here fast!"

"Thank God!" For a moment Father Mac closed his eyes and thanked God for Starsky's life. "Help's on its way Hutch. Tony and Mike wouldn't rest; they went to the trail to bring the search party to us. Let's see what we can do to shorten their journey." He dropped the rucksack from his shoulders and reaching inside pulled out a long, waterproof coat. "I need something we can use to make handles Hutch. Branches, not too thick but strong enough to take his weight." Sam and Hutch moved to find them while Father Mac turned back to Starsky, did up the coat and pulled the sleeves inside. He pushed the branches down inside the coat through the sleeves and the makeshift stretcher was ready. Together he and Hutch lifted Starsky onto it then Hutch took the head end and Father Mac and Sam the leg end. The progress was slow and laborious, the need to keep Starsky as still as possible outweighed the need for speed. It was some forty minutes before they reached the spot where Mike had seen Starsky from.

All three were exhausted from their efforts but they kept moving. It was another ten minutes before they heard engines approaching. The three friends stopped and laid their precious cargo down. Two jeeps appeared through the trees and stopped in front of them. The sheriff and his deputy leapt from the vehicle and opened the back. An exhausted Tony and Mike sat in the back of the other, watching the proceedings. Together with help from Hutch, who refused to let go of his part of the stretcher, the Sheriff and his men lifted Starsky into the vehicle. Hutch clambered up beside him followed by Sam. Father Mac, climbed wearily into the rear seat of the second vehicle with his two charges and finally they were all on their way to safety.

The small hospital seemed overcrowded. Hutch paced the floor of the waiting area as the Doctor examined Starsky. Sam sat anxiously watching him, wanting to reassure him but not knowing how. Father Mac was in the room next to Starsky with Tony and Mike. Both were asleep, Mike from exhaustion and Tony from the effects of the painkillers the doctor had given him. Twenty four hours bed rest and they would both be allowed to leave. Father Mac sat, eyes closed, hands clasped in prayer for Starsky.

The door to Starsky's room opened and the Doctor moved to stand next to Hutch.

"I won't lie to you detective. Your partner is in bad shape. Various broken bones as you know but nothing that won't mend given time. However, he has a fractured skull. I've ordered round the clock observation and as soon as he regains consciousness I'll be able to assess any damage. For now though there's nothing else I can do. He needs time for his body to heal and for him to come back to us. Despite all that I'd say he was one very lucky young man."

"LUCKY!" Hutch spun on his heels and almost spat the word at the man in front of him. "How in God's name do you consider that lucky Doctor?"

"He's alive Detective. I don't know how but he is. From all I've been told he shouldn't be. The fall itself should have killed him but it didn't. Hypothermia should have set in but it didn't. That young man is a fighter…thank goodness, or we would be planning his funeral right now instead of his future care. I'd say that makes him very lucky wouldn't you?"

Hutch sank back against the wall and Sam and the Doctor gently lowered him into a chair. "You need rest young man. You're exhausted and no good to anyone right now, let alone your friend. I've asked the nurses to set up a bed in the same room as him on one condition…that you use it. If I, or any of my nurses come in and find you asleep in the chair I'll have you removed from the hospital. Do I make myself clear?"

Hutch nodded and the Doctor smiled at him. "Your friend is going to make it detective thanks to you and your friends here. Go, get some rest." He turned to Sam. "As for you young lady, you and Father Mac are welcome to stay at my house. My wife has made up a couple of beds for you. I'll get someone to take you there in a few minutes."

"Doc", the older man turned at the door and looked at Hutch. "Thanks….for everything."

Hutch walked quietly across the floor and entered the room where his partner lay, hooked up to various monitors, still unmoving. It unnerved him to see the bundle of energy that was his partner so unusually still and quite. Reaching out he held Starsky's hand for a moment. "Come on buddy, you can do this. Keep fighting and come back … please." Placing Starsky;s hand back beneath the blanket Hutch turned and lay down on his own bed, too tired to even think about undressing. His last conscious thought was that he needed to contact Dobey and Huggy in the morning.

 _The mist surrounding him swirled and thinned, Starsky lay listening to the sounds around him. From somewhere behind him he could hear gunfire and he automatically ducked for cover. "Sarge, we gotta get out of here!" Starsky flinched a little at the shout a few inches from his ear. He could see the explosions around where he and the rest of his men were positioned and he knew they were in trouble. He gave the order they wanted to hear. "Fall back, get outta here!" Sergeant Starsky and what was left of his platoon grabbed their rifles and began to move. Keeping as low as they could they made their way through the jungle as fast as they could towards the bridge and safety. A young private stumbled under the weight of his pack and Starsky grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to his feet. "Keep moving man, for God's sake stay on your feet and move." The platoon reached the bridge and one by one Starsky sent his men across. The first across raced forward to find the rest of the unit and bring back covering fire desperately trying to give the rest of the men a fighting chance. Five men crossed the bridge in safety and only the young private Starsky had pulled from the ground and Starsky himself remained. "Move Tony! Get your ass across that damn bridge and for goodness sake keep your head down!" Starsky looked behind him. He could see the enemy moving forward, could see the flash of gunfire from their automatic rifles. He climbed onto the bridge and pushed the young boy in front of him forward. They were almost across when Starsky felt the bridge jerk and he realized the rope was being cut. The last thing he remembered as he fell was shoving the young soldier in front of him to safety._

Hutch woke to the sound of the monitors connected to his friend beeping furiously. Pulling himself from his bed he crossed the room to Starskys side just as the nurse entered and hurried to his bedside. He watched as she checked Starsky's vital signs and made notes on his chart. Unable to stay quiet any longer he grabbed her wrist, stopping her notations.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

"Not sure but my best guess would be a nightmare. Wherever your friend has hidden himself he's not having too good a time of it." The nurse filled a syringe and pushed the contents into the drip connected to Starsky. "I've given him something to calm him down, Let's give him a minute and see if it works."

As Hutch watched the monitors slowly returned to normal and the alarms quietened. Dragging his chair to the side of Starky's bed he sat down and took his friends hand in his own.

"Hey Starsk…don't scare me like that buddy. I'm right here and nothing bad is gonna happen to you. Come on partner I need you to open those eyes and come back to me. It's kinda quiet around here."

Hutch sat for the next hour by Starsky's bed before the need for rest forced him back to his own. Once again he climbed on to it and fell asleep, still fully clothed.

 _Starsky was running! His feet pounding the floor, his lungs burning. His heart felt like it was breaking in two and the tears were falling unhindered down his cheeks. He'd watched Rosie walk away from him with her Father. Watched as she had climbed into the car and been driven away from him forever without looking back. He loved her so much but he had lost her forever and it hurt so much!_

Hutch woke early the next morning and stretched his long legs. Every muscle in his body ached and he moved slowly as he rose from the bed. Glancing across the room at his partner he could see the monitors beginning to race once more and he waited for the nurse to arrive. As expected the door opened but it wasn't the nurse but the Doctor who entered and crossed quickly to Starsky's bed. Hutch was there in two strides but said nothing, waiting for the Doctor to finish his examination.

Starsky could run no more. Exhaustion overwhelmed him and he sank to the ground against the trunk of the huge tree, tears falling freely down his face.

The Doctor finished his checks and turned to Hutch.

"How's he doing Doc?" Hutch's eyes never left his partner's face.

"Well, at the moment he's not doing himself any favors. Your friend seems to be fighting his own battles somewhere in his subconscious. He's wearing himself out doing it. I'll give him something else to relax him."

Hutch again sat by his partner. "Hey buddy, it's me. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours Starsk but I need for you to relax, you hear me. I need for you to concentrate on coming back to me here and now." The monitors incessant beeping once again began to subside and Starsky's body seemed to relax. "That's it pal. Just take it easy and save that energy for getting better."

The Doctor once again checked Starsky. "Well, Sam said last night that you two had a pretty close connection but…..whatever. Detective Hutchinson, forget what I said last night about throwing you out, your partner needs you. He's fighting his own battles in that head and he needs you in there fighting for him. Just make sure you don't exhaust yourself at the same time."

 _Starsky felt his partners arms surround him with the blanket and pull him to his feet. He held on as Hutch half carried him across to his car and gently got him in. They drove back to Venice Place without speaking and Hutch carried him in, placing him on the bed. He had left early the next morning without a word._

Hutch lost track of time as he sat by Starsky's bed, quietly talking to him, sometimes sleeping, sometimes eating the food Sam and Father Mac brought in. They told him that Mike and Tony were out of the hospital and staying with them at the Doctors rambling house. The two had changed, grown up in front of them and become close. Both wanted to see Starsky but were prepared to wait until Hutch gave the okay. Hutch told all of this to the still sleeping Starsky.

 _Starsky felt the pain in his gut wrench his insides and he collapsed onto the step. Pessimist says the glass is half empty, optimist says the glass is half full. He felt his friend's arms surround him, trying to take the pain away. "It hurts Hutch. Oh God it hurts!"_

" _I'm here buddy, I'm here." The arms tightened their grip._

"Hey buddy, I'm here." Hutch was tired, but still he kept talking. Quietly murmuring so only his friend could hear. Suddenly he froze as he felt an almost imperceptible twitch through his fingers. "Starsky… Starsky can you hear me?" Hutch held his breath. Again the twitch came. "Come on Starsk…open those eyes for me. I can't do this much longer. I need to know you're there. Hutch nearly leapt from the chair in excitement as he felt the grip on his hand increase and he reached across to the buzzer. The door opened and both the Doctor and the nurse came running in.

"Watch!" Hutch again spoke to his sleeping partner. "Come on Starksy. You gotta do better than that. Open those eyes buddy, look at me." The three watched as eyelids began to flutter, fighting to open. "That's it buddy, come on, I'm here." Slowly, oh so slowly Starskys eyes opened, and he blinked several times trying hard to focus. "Starsk!" The dark eyes turned to face and lock on to tear filled blue eyes before closing again.

The words when they came were whispered but the best thing Hutch had heard for a long time. "Hey Hutch. You look awful!"

It was two whole, long weeks before Starsky was allowed to leave the hospital and another one spent convalescing at the home of what Hutch was jokingly calling his personal physician. Blinding headaches interspersed with nightmares continued to plague him for the first ten days, slowly diminishing until now only a nagging ache persisted. Through it all Hutch had been at his side, quietly talking to him, ensuring him it was okay, they were safe and 'Me and Thee' had once again survived. In the few times that Hutch left to rest Sam had appeared and made small talk. She told him about the children and Father Mac, about her own lonely childhood which was the reason behind her helping with the group. She'd held his hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead as the worst of the nightmares took hold and she realized that she had fallen, hook, line and sinker for him.

Three days before he and Hutch were due to travel home the Doctor and his wife held a small get together in their huge dining room. The other children had long since returned to their various homes or orphanages but Tony and Mike had remained under the care of Father Mac and Sam. The group sat around a roaring fire that matched its surroundings perfectly. Starsky's leg was resting on a stool and Tony and Sam sat on the floor either side of it. Hutch was at his usual place next to his friend and Mike had the position of honor on Starskys good knee. The Dr and his wife sat in huge armchairs that looked as though, with one wrong move, their occupants would disappear down into the inner workings never to be seen again. Father Mac stood by the hearth, a quiet prayer of thanks in his head for the scene in front of him. It was Tony who broke the silence.

"Doc, before we leave tomorrow is there any chance I can use your phone to make a couple of important calls?"

The old man looked at the younger and smiled. "Well now I don't see why that should be a problem. Mind telling me who you might be calling?"

Tony looked at Starsky as he answered. "First off, I'm going to call my Mom, tell her I love her… and I'm sorry…for everything. Then I'm going to call my Dad and ask him to consider taking two wayward kids instead of one. Mike needs a family as much as I do and we kinda need each other for a while. I'll promise to try as hard as I can to be what they want me to be, I'll work hard, at school and at home, I promise you all that. Then, one day, I'm going to work with kids just like me, try and give them a chance. I don't know what they'll say but I'm going to ask anyway."

Starsky reached out a hand and placed it on the youngster's shoulder. "You'll make it son, I have faith in that… and if you ever need any help you know where to find me."

Tony smiled and turned away before anyone but Starsky could see the tears in his eyes.

Ever watchful, Hutch finally declared the evening over when he saw Starsky grimace and stifle a yawn. Reaching down and taking his friend's weight, Hutch gently lifted him to his one good foot then supported the slow passage across the room to the bedroom door and sanctuary for his partner. As he had done many times before he helped Starsky into the bed and turned to his own but a movement from his friend stopped him and he turned back.

"Hutch, I'm sorry. I've been an ass these last few weeks, said some things to you I should never had said and treated you badly." Starsky's head was down; his eyes lowered to the floor and his voice no more than a whisper. "You don't deserve that and I sure as hell don't deserve you."

Hutch was on his knees by Starsky in a second and his finger was two inches from his partner's face.

"DON'T! I don't want to hear it Starsk. We're partners, friends, hell we're closer to each other than brothers! You were hurting buddy, you needed to take that hurt out on someone and I was there… simple. But how many times has it been the other way around Starsk? How many times have you picked me up and set me back down again huh? Hell I remember slugging hell outta you after Gillian… You just stood there and let me do it pal, you never once tried to defend yourself, and when I couldn't hit you anymore you held me close and made it alright." Hutch's voice was quiet but determined. "When Forrest shot me full of heroin you risked everything to get me back. You have NOTHING to apologize for Starsk, you hear me…NOTHING!"

"God I loved her Hutch, still do. It hurt so bad when she left; I thought the pain would never end. All I have left of what we had are Photographs and Memories." Gentle tears were falling down Starsky's face and Hutch leaned across to wipe them away.

"Memories are good Starsk. In time the hurt will fade and you'll remember all the good things. She loved you too you big lummox and somewhere out there she's probably feeling just as bad as you do. You have a choice my friend. You can let the bad memories destroy you, sully what you had, or you can wipe them away and hang onto the good ones." Hutch gently let his partner fall into the comfort of the soft pillow and he stayed at this side until he could hear the deep, gentle breathing that signalled sleep. Smiling to himself the thought came unbidden into his head. He had his partner back.

It was four weeks later and Starsky was on desk duty until his cast came off and he was given the all clear to hit the streets again. He held his breath every time Hutch left the station without him and heaved a huge sigh of relief when he came back through the door but he hid his fear well in front of his partner. Taking a break from endless filing he sat back and opened the letter he had received the previous day. Sam had promised to write and she had kept her word. The letter contained the best news he could hope for. Tony had somehow managed to convince his Dad and Step Mom to take Mike and the two had joined them in their new home on a ranch in Texas. Away from the influences of the street Tony had kept his promises and though it hadn't been easy he was determined to make it work. Mike too, was growing in strength and the two adults were treating both boys alike. The letter contained a picture Mike had drawn of them all and in bold letters at the top the statement 'My new family'. He had drawn them all smiling. Even better as far as Starsky was concerned was the note at the bottom of the letter.

'P.S. I managed to get four days off. See you on Friday. XX' Starsky allowed himself a smile. He had no idea where their friendship would go but he was happy to let it travel. He made a mental note to make sure he had plenty to eat.

A bang of the door closing brought his attention back to the squad room and he looked up to see Hutch standing watching him, grinning.

"Guess our monopoly game is cancelled for the weekend then?" Hutch teased then held out an envelope to his friend. "Minnie gave me this, asked me to pass it on."

Starsky took the envelope and for a moment his hand shook and his lips tightened. Hutch looked at him quizzically. "Starsk… what's wrong?"

"Rosie!" The word when it came was strangled. "The writing on this envelope…its Rosie's."

Hutch moved to his partner's side and sat on the desk watching as Starsky opened it. Reaching inside he gingerly pulled out the contents. A torn photograph fell onto the desk and Hutch picked it up.

"It's Rosie. Someone's torn half of it off! What, or who was on the other half?"

Starsky swallowed the lump in his throat. "Me. She got some guy to take that for us on our last date together." Unfolding the letter Starsky began to read. "Dear Dave, my heart still aches for what we had, what we could have had if only my Father hadn't been who and what he was. I hated him for that but then I realized we may never had had anything if it wasn't for what he was. Does that make sense Dave? Would you have ever met me properly if it hadn't been for that? I guess we will never know but one thing I am sure of. I loved you then, and I always will David Starsky. I've sent you my half of the last photograph we had taken. Put it somewhere safe my love as I've done my half. Look at it now and then when you are feeling lonely and remember me with love not hatred. I won't be able to write again, this was definitely a one time thing, a special favor from my father and the agents protecting us. Take care my darling; I love you always and forever. Rosie. XX"

Starsky folded the letter and pushed it into his wallet. Taking out his badge he pushed the photograph into the pocket behind it. He wasn't sure how he was feeling right now but finally he knew that wherever Rosie was she was alright and would never forget him.

Smiling for the first time in a long while he looked at Hutch. "Photographs and Memories Hutch…good ones."


End file.
